What You Don't Know About Sally Donovan
by smergrl3495
Summary: Snippets of Sally Donovan's life in particular order. Highlights her relationship with Lestrade, Sherlock, and Dimmock, as well as delving into her past.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Based off a story by **LastSaskatchewanSpacePirate** called "Things You Don't Know About Sally Donovan". Seriously, if you like Sherlock stories check her out. It would probably be best if you read some of her stories as well as this one, as they are in the same sort of universe and mindset. She also RP's as Greg Lestrade on Tumblr. Her blog is **cinematicreality**, which you should also check out as she's the best ever. J I also RP as Sally Donovan, so if you want to RP I'm smergrl3495. I really like this character and I think that she deserves more love. I hope that even if you don't like Sally you'll give this story a try, and maybe I'll manage to change your mind. (Ps, I have Dimmock's first name as Iain in this story, to any who are confused. He also has a son named Ryan, after his brother who died in 911).

Sally loves working at the Yard, no matter what happens, at the end of the day she doesn't regret working there. Not for a second.

She wasn't popular in school, in fact she was bullied quite badly most of the time, but it was hardly ever physical, so no one did anything about it.

Her brother was a soldier in Afghanistan, and she doesn't know if he's dead or alive. She not sure if she's afraid to get the a letter telling her he's dead, or relieved that at least she has something concrete about him, at least now she knows. Then she feels guilty and hopes that wherever he is, that he's alright, and that he found someplace better than with her.

In when she was younger her brother protected her from bullies, and taught her to look after herself. When he ran away she had no one, and she quickly learned that fighting back only made things worse.

When she was 16 she had a crush on the captain of the rugby team. His name was Rodney, and he would smile at her in the hallways. She saved up her money and one Valentine's Day she bought him a jersey she knew he had wanted. She wrapped it up and left it on his desk. Some of the more popular girls saw it, one of whom had her eyes on  
Rodney as well. They stole the jersey tore it up and wrote "Stay away from him _slut_," in bright red paint on the front. She didn't do much for Valentines day after that.

Sally's mom was murdered when she was sixteen. It was the first time she met Lestrade.

Lestrade and some other officers caught the man who killed her mother and he went to prison for life. He died in prison when Sally was in her late twenties. Every since she was sixteen she'd had a thousand different revenge fantasies about how she would kill him. She used to write him letter all the time. She would write his name on her school notebooks and think about what it would be like to kill him. When Lestrade told her he was dead she found herself almost disappointed.

Sally has always been a daddy's girl. She had a difficult relationship with her mom, and true, her relationship with her dad was hardly ideal either, but it was special somehow. They never fought like she would with her mom. They didn't speak much because they didn't need to. They would just sit in the same room, or play football together. They had a special bond. He taught her to be strong and then a few years after her mom died he turned around and took his own life.

At one point, pre-John, Sherlock and Sally worked together on cases. They got on quite well, and Sally considered Sherlock a friend. Then she referred to him as such, possibly at a time when he was stressed out or going through nicotine withdraw or needing a case, and he told her what he told John in "Hounds": "I don't have friends."

Unlike John, that was the last straw for Sally, who stopped working cases with Sherlock and started hanging around officers like Anderson and calling Sherlock a "freak." Sherlock realized too late what he'd done; losing possibly the closest thing he could have to a friend. Occasionally Sherlock will test the waters by treating Sally with less disdain than he does Anderson, doing things like calling her "an old friend" when introducing her to John. But it never works.

One of the many reasons she hates Sherlock so much is because she blames him for the death of one of her boyfriends. His name was Mark, he was a gentleman, and she'd never dated anyone like him before. But he was completely and disgustingly infatuated with Sherlock and Sherlock's methods and the science of deduction and one night he broke a date with her to trail after Sherlock on an investigation and he got shot and died.

Sally had an eating disorder when she was younger that got much worse after her mother and father's deaths.

Greg helped her through it, and that's only one of the reason's she owes him her life.

Lestrade drove her to her dad's grave once on father's day and they just stood there for a long time and it was really nice. He also gave her a sideways hug and pressed her to his chest, thinking that she would probably push him away, but she was so sad and needed some physical comfort that she threw herself against his chest and just sobbed. He held her for a long time, and when she was done crying they got back into the car and never spoke of it again.

As much as she tries to pretend differently, a lot of the time she wishes she was pretty and normal and rich. Sometimes she likes to think about a different life where she has a nice husband and a big house, sometimes kids, and sometimes not. Greg, Iain, Ryan, and sometimes even Anderson come over and they're all a big, happy family. When she remembers that it's just a dream, she usually cries, and that's why she doesn't dream much anymore.

Once when she, Greg, and Iain were riding home in a cab Iain and Greg fell asleep on each other and ended up cuddling. She's saving the pictures for blackmail purposes. J

Twice she's thought that she was pregnant, and both times it's scared her half to death.

She hates that Greg would die for Sherlock. He's worth so much more that Sherlock's life. In the small minded, petty part of her brain, she wishes that Greg would feel the same way about her.

She takes after her mom in looks, but she acts like her dad.

Her father started drinking a lot when her mother was murdered, which is why she's so worried about Greg's drinking habits. This is another reason she hates Sherlock so much, because often times he's the one driving Greg to drink.

Because she looks so much like her mom, her father wouldn't look at her for a long time after the murder. Not unless he was completely pissed. It tore her apart. When he killed himself he hadn't looked her in the eye for a long time. And then, after Sherlock's suicide, when Lestrade won't make eye contact unless he's drunk himself senseless she feels sick because its happening again except this time it's her fault.

What makes it worse is that Greg is the one who told her that it wasn't her fault, that it was her dad's problem not hers. Now that Greg's doing it to, she realizes that it's her. She's the reason that nothing goes right in her life. She's screwed up every relationship that she's ever had. She wonders why she can't do anything right, why she even bothers trying. Maybe someday she'll know the answer.

Sherlock has made her cry before, but she never lets him see. She couldn't bear to give him the satisfaction.

Some of the worst fights she and Greg have ever had are about Sherlock. Whether it's about his attitude, the way he treats everyone, over the fact that Greg would gladly die for him. It usually ends with one or both of them in tears.

She knows that if Sherlock where to die then Greg would never recover, and she hates that Sherlock can do that to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N For certain parts of this fic, it might make more sense to check out **CrazyCousinEiko **and her story "Things you don't know about Dimmock."

When she was about 7-9 Sally was walking home from school and she saw a little boy sitting all alone in his front yard. She went up and introduced herself, and the two of them hit it off. His name was Iain, Iain Dimmock, and he was home schooled because of his chronic migraines, which was why she had never seen him before. They started to play everyday after school, and soon Iain became her best friend. She doesn't know what she'd do without him some days.

Since both she and Iain see Greg as a father, they have taken to calling each other brother and sister, and Sally often teases Iain mercilessly, like any big sister would.

Sally and Greg are two of the only ones on their floor who work on Christmas Day and other holidays because they have no where else to be. They exchange gifts on that day, and work with Christmas tunes playing in the background. They don't often talk, but it's peaceful and nice.

One time when they were young Sally witnessed Iain having a horrible migraine. He started throwing up and she had no idea what to do, there were no adults around and she didn't want to leave him alone. So she just sat there with him and waited until he was better, not talking, as she knew that would hurt him. After a bit she scooted closer and held him in her arms until it ended. It lasted for 3 hours, and Sally stayed with him the entire time.

Sally's mom was murdered sometime around when Ryan was killed in the 9/11 attack, so neither Sally nor Iain were there for each other when they lost one of the most important people in their life. They both really regret that.

Lestrade always holds doors for Sally, which drives her crazy because she thinks it's sexist of him, but he won't stop doing it and it's become almost a game with them. They end up just standing there with him holding the door and her glaring at him both refusing to go through until someone comes out of the building and yells at them.

Iain wishes that Sally and Sherlock got along, he doesn't want to have to choose between the two of them.

Iain still doesn't know that Sally was bullied horribly in high school, because he didn't go and she never told him. There was hardly ever physical evidence, and when there was she had learned to hide it. She didn't want him to worry.

After Sally's brother ran away to join the army, Iain promised himself that he would protect her. Sometimes he feels like he failed at that to.

A little after she first met baby Ryan, Sally decided that Iain had horrible taste in baby clothes and took them on a shopping spree to get Ryan a decent wardrobe. Iain still doesn't know how Sally talked him into buying his kid a mini leather jacket.

She wants to ask John Watson what Afghanistan was like. But she doesn't. She'd like to know what her brother faced while he was there, because he barely talked about it even when he was responding to her letters. But with the way she treats Sherlock, she knows any questioning on her part would be unwelcome.

She has seen Lestrade cry many times, but she almost always pretends that she doesn't. He needs his pride. Sometimes though she comes and hugs him from behind, and if she's feeling particularly brave she'll rest her head in the crook of his neck, and I hope that maybe just this once she'll be enough to make his sadness go away for good.

Anderson wasn't the only married man she's been with.

She goes out with married men partially because of the forbidden fruit aspect, but also partially because she wishes Greg would see it and care enough to call her on it. He doesn't.

She also likes to pretend that the men she's screwing are the husbands of the stuck up girls who bullied her in high school, with their perfect lives and perfect families and perfect husbands. She thinks that it would serve them right.

Her and Sherlock's rivalry has gone on for a very long time, both hurting each other more than they realize. What hurts Sally the most is when he reveals her past relationships in front of co-workers, that hurts. Especially when they cat-call her or say vulgar things about her behind her back.

What's probably the worst is when Sherlock says that kind of thing in front of Greg, because Sally can handle the jerks at work, she's been putting up with them her whole life, and knows that they aren't worth her time.

But that fact the Greg knows all her dirty secrets hurts the most, because if there's one person that Sally wants to impress it's Greg, and every time Sherlock does that to her she dies a little bit more inside. Even though she partially does all those things to get Greg's attention, on another level she doesn't want him to know, to think less of her. She can't stand to let another parent down. And Greg has done so much for her. He saw her at her lowest and still chose to help the black girl with and eating disorder, when it would have been so much easier to just leave her behind like anyone else.

Sometimes she thinks Sherlock does it on purpose, tries to make Greg think less of her by saying those things. In those moments she hates Sherlock with all her heart. Because he already has Greg's heart, does he really need the tiny sliver that belongs to Sally?

Even though Dimmock has vowed to protect her, he really likes it when Sally is protective of him. He's missed having an older sibling look out for him, and it's comforting to know that Sally would kick someone's ass just on his say so.


End file.
